


Cherry Bomb

by frog_wlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, they go to the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_wlw/pseuds/frog_wlw
Summary: Bruce goes to the park with his friendsThorBruce Week Day 4: Touch





	Cherry Bomb

Bruce was at the park with Tony, Steve, Sam, Nat, Clint and Thor. School had just let out for the summer and they had nothing to do but be together. Tony was the one to suggest they play cherry bomb. No one had any objections and Clint had even volunteered to be it first. Thor was it next, he hadn’t told anyone that he didn’t know the rules and so he failed miserably. It took him a while to tag someone else, but eventually he called cherry bomb while Steve was on the ground. Steve tagged Sam, who was perched on top of the monkey bars like a bird. At that point, it was becoming clear who was good at the game and who was not. Nat was able to creep across the playground without touching the ground, which made her practically immune to cherry bombs, and she hid in places to difficult to reach with closed eyes. Bruce was so quiet that no one could find him based on hearing, and he could climb any structure at the park. They were the only two who hadn’t been tagged yet.

It was Sam’s turn and he managed to tag Clint. Clint was able to tag Nat. It was a very intense chase and it only ended when she fell. She was highly offended and insisted that it didn’t count but was overruled. Even Bruce had sided against her. They played for nearly an hour longer, to the point where nearly everyone had gone three or four times. Bruce hadn’t gone at all. At the beginning of the game he had climbed on top of a tall box shaped thing made of spiderwebbed ropes. No one wanted to go in with their eyes closed and risk spraining their ankle, not to mention climbing it. 

Tony realized then that Bruce had never been tagged.

“Hey, Bruce! You have to move, you can’t just sit there the whole game!” A chorus of voices joined in, telling him to move. He shrugged but made no move. Thor went next, closing his eyes and stumbling around the park. Nat jumped up to sit next to Bruce, having decided that since Bruce hadn’t been tagged she couldn’t be tagged if she sat there. He didn’t care, he had been planning on moving anyway. Just as he crept over to stand on the very top rung of the rope ladder, Thor approached where Nat was. Tony and Clint began shouting at him, telling him not to go over there because it was just Nat. They gave him directions to where Bruce was, which was completely _uncalled_ _for_ and _evil._

“Banner! I know your over here just let me tag you!” Bruce yelped as Thor almost got touched his foot. Tony and Clint were growing even more agitated as he continued to evade Thor. Everyone else had stopped making an effort to hide. They were all crowded on the other side of the playground watching.

“This isn’t fair! You’ll never get away with this!”

Thor smirked, finally grabbing his ankle. “I already have.”

Bruce jumped to the floor, looking for anyone who might sympathize with him. “Steve?  _ You _ can’t agree with this, right?” Steve looked down sheepishly and shuffled his feet. “What about you, Nat?”

She fixed him with a hard glare. “Maybe you should have sided with me an hour ago.” He couldn’t believe what was happening. His one friends had betrayed him. Even worse, his own  _ boyfriend _ had betrayed him.

“Come on, Bruce. It’s your turn to go now,” Tony called. Sighing, Bruce walked to the center of the park and closed his eyes. He had no idea where anything was.

“There’s a step in a few feet.” Natasha. Apparently she wasn’t that mad at Bruce after all.

Following her instructions, he made it to the main part of the playground.

“Okay there’s one of those fireman poles there and pretty big drop so don’t go through that open space.” Bruce turned away and stepped forward. He felt his stomach plunge as he fell. “I told you that was a fall, dumbass!”

“I thought I turned away from it,” he responded through gritted teeth. Thor was already crouched next to him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, my ankle hurts but I should be fine.” Everyone was crowded around him by then. Tony suggested they go to his house to get him some ice and asked if he could walk on it. Thor dismissed the question immediately and picked Bruce up. No one was really surprised, he tended to do that a lot. They walked through the neighborhood back to Tony’s house. The sun had set hours ago and everyone else had gone inside. They were the only ones outside and the hush of night fell over them.

A few minutes later, they entered the house and Thor placed Bruce down on the couch. Tony went into the kitchen to get an ice pack and everyone else sat down near Bruce. Clint was the best at medical stuff and he took a look at Bruce’s ankle.

“It’s just sprained. Put some ice on it and don’t walk on it for a few days.” Everyone seemed to sigh with relief that it wasn’t broken.

“Want to watch a movie?” Tony asked, looking around the room. They all nodded and Tony began to look for a movie. It took them nearly an hour but eventually they decided on The Duff. Lounging around the room, they laughed at the parts that weren’t supposed to be funny and cringed at the parts that were. By the time the movie was over, Steve and Clint had fallen asleep, Sam was eating his third bowl of ice cream, and Nat was texting her girlfriend. Tony got up to grab Bruce a new ice pack and turn the lights out. Thor lay next to him, awake but just barely. Bruce smiled and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> that feeling when you're so bitter your "friends" sell you out during cherry bomb you need to vent lol
> 
> follow me on tumblr @cpt-holt


End file.
